The Five Clans
by Burrfrost
Summary: I am transported to the Clan world as a four moon old kit named Burr. I am named Burrkit, and I am accepted into ShadowClan. I struggle with Clan life, and face the fact that I am not as good a fighter and/or hunter as every other cat. Rated T for violence and cats dying.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My hands trembled as they became black, furry paws. My whole body transformed into a pure black she-cat with icy blue eyes.

"Are you ready?" Bluestar asked me.

I nodded, my mind whirling in excitement.

I yowled with pain as I felt something electrocute me. Ripple after ripple of the water I was sinking in, I finally landed on my belly onto the forest floor.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Snarled a white tabby tom with jet-black paws.

"My name is Burr." I mewled. Wait _mewled_? I was a kit! About four moons old!

The tabby tom stared at me in wonder.

"My name is Blackstar." He mewed.

"Welcome to ShadowClan."


	2. Deathberry Lies

Chapter 1

"You can nurse with Tawnypelt and her new kits; Grasskit and Bloomkit." Meowed Blackstar.

Burrkit looked over to Tawnypelt, who was nursing two small kits. She padded over.

"H-hi." She mumbled, a bit shy, like when she was a human.

"We're becoming ThunderClan now." Sighed Tawnypelt, rolling her emerald green eyes.

"We are?" Burrkit queried, a bit puzzled.

"Not literally, I just mean we're taking in outsiders like they do." Tawnypelt mewed.

"Oh." Mewled Burrkit.

"Come on, Grasskit! Let's go play!" Squealed Bloomkit, racing into the middle of the camp.

"So who are your parents?" Tawnypelt asked.

Burrkit opened her jaws to say the names of her human parents, but then closed them once she realized she was a cat now, she didn't have real parents anymore. Burrkit shrugged.

"Why don't you go and play with Grasskit and Bloomkit? I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Tawnypelt suggested gingerly.

Burrkit nodded, and raced over to her new littermates.

"My name is Burrkit." Burrkit mewled in a rather dark tone.

Grasskit, a pale-gold tom with brown splotches looked up at her, mischief in his sparkling blue eyes.

"You know those round, shiny red berries in Littlecloud the medicine cat's den?" He asked, humor in his tone.

"No." Burrkit answered, puzzled.

"Then follow us!" Bloomkit, a dark red she-cat with brown flecks and daunting green eyes, mewed.

Burrkit's littermates padded off in the direction of the medicine den, and Burrkit followed.

"Up there! Look!" Grasskit pointed with his tail-tip to a pile of round red berries resting on a dusty, gray crevice high up in the medicine den.

"Those are called yew berries. They're really tasty." Bloomkit informed Burrkit.

"Go on, try one! Use those big rocks as stepping stones to reach them." Grasskit invited her.

Burrkit gasped.

"Those are deathberries!" She cried.

"They're poisonous! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Aw, how'd you know?" Bloomkit pouted, her green eyes turning sour.

Burrkit hissed at them, then walked out of there only to bump into Littlecloud himself.

The brown tom with even darker brown stripes rested his deep blue gaze on her.

"What were you three doing in my den?" He asked calmly.

"Burrkit was going to eat the deathberries!" Bloomkit lied.

"Was not!" Burrkit defended herself.

"Was to!" Grasskit spat, his blue eyes brimming with fury and lies.

Littlecloud shooed Grasskit and Bloomkit away while grabbing Burrkit by the scruff and dragging her into the medicine den.

"I know you weren't really going to eat the berries, Burrkit, so don't be afraid." He mewed once they were inside.

Burrkit started to sniff around the medicine den.

"That's alder bark. It eases toothaches, right, Littlecloud?" Burrkit mewled.

"Right." Littlecloud meowed, a bit of astonishment in his mew.

"And that's celandine," Burrkit flicked her tail to a milky-yellow flower with four petals.

"And what is celandine good for, Burrkit?" Littlecloud demanded.

"Celandine soothes damaged eyes." Burrkit responded halfheartedly, she was too busy looking at the other herbs.

Then Littlecloud mewed something unexpected; "You just might make a good medicine cat."


	3. The New Prophecy

Chapter 2

Burrkit noticed Bloomkit and Grasskit sitting by Blackstar's den, doing absolutely nothing as they glared at her with hatred lighting their cold gazes.

"What did I do?" she called to them, but they just got up and walked toward the nursery, tails high in the air.

Burrkit sighed, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws. She didn't understand! It's like they wanted to kill her! Or maybe they were plotting something...

"Trouble, Burrkit?" The sound of Littlecloud's voice made Burrkit jump.

"Not really..." Burrkit mumbled.

"Come to my den. I'd like to tell you something," Littlecloud invited her, and Burrkit reluctantly followed with one last scowl at the nursery.

As she got comfortable in the medicine den, Littlecloud began to speak, "medicine cats interpret signs from StarClan, heal their Clanmates, and receive prophecies from StarClan as well," he meowed as Burrkit's eyes grew wide with fake excitement; she already knew this stuff! She had read the Warriors books time and time again, and it was ticking her off that she couldn't tell anyone-and that they wouldn't believe her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the time came for Burrkit and her new siblings to be apprenticed, her heart leaped with joy at the thought of becoming a medicine cat apprentice.

"Burrkit, from this moment on you will be known as Burrpaw. Your mentor will be Ratscar, a skilled warrior," meowed Blackstar after Grasspaw had been apprenticed to Oakfur and Bloompaw to Snowbird.

Burrpaw's heart drooped. She had hoped that Littlecloud had spoken with Blackstar about it, but as she glanced at the medicine cat his focus seemed to be turned to something else.

Reluctant as ever, Burrpaw touched noses with Ratscar.

"Let's go explore the territory," he mewed warmly, his green eyes twinkling.

"OK," Burrpaw mewed sadly, casting a final glance at Littlecloud, who was staring at Blackstar.

Burrpaw gasped and saw what Littlecloud was gazing at.

"Blackstar is on fire!" she screeched.

"Burrpaw's right! We must do something!" Littlecloud cried.

"What? I'm not on fire!" Blackstar spat.

The flames vanished from his white pelt and Burrpaw and Littlecloud meowed the same thing; "black paws will blaze through the forest, causing destruction!"


End file.
